


Five senses

by leena_wayne



Series: my hosie heart [2]
Category: Legacies (TV 2018), The Originals (TV), The Vampire Diaries & Related Fandoms
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Hosie, and stevie nicks puts me in such a gay mood, hosie fluff, pure fluff, seriously hosie makes me so soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-01
Updated: 2019-02-01
Packaged: 2019-10-20 01:31:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,463
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17612894
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/leena_wayne/pseuds/leena_wayne
Summary: Five senses, five states of their relationship, five unforgettable moments for the two young witches





	Five senses

  * **_Sight_**



When blue met brown for the first time, they were both kids. Little girls with responsibilities bigger than them on their shoulder. But that was shallow, a shallow look. No, when blue and brown really met, time stopped around them.

When Hope saw Josie, when she really saw who the brunette was, her heart skipped a beat. In her deep dark eyes, she could see a brave heart, a pure soul, someone too good for this world. Every time she looked at her, on the halls, on the study hall, when she was with her twin, she saw it. In her eyes there was this light, something that compelled her, something that made her not feel deserving of the girl. In her, she was kindness, but she also saw quiet sadness.

When Josie saw Hope, when she really saw who the lightly redhead was, her heart broke. In her compelling blue eyes, she was sadness, darkness, a broken innocent girl far too hurt for someone her age. Every time she looked at her, stealing glances on the halls, when she was with her father, when she took charge of the situations they were in, she saw it. In her eyes, the light of joy was absent; her eyes reflected the emotions locked on her heart. They had this boldness only she seemed to have, something that made for her impossible to not stare at the beauty. She saw pain and anger, but she also saw love.

**__ **

  * **_Touch_**



Even the smallest most innocent touch can light up a fire in your soul if it comes from the right person. And that’s what it took for them, a simple touch.

Josie knew Hope was not a touchy person, for instance, she didn’t like hugs, not since they had died. She had seen it, as she never let anyone close enough for it. But, when her mother’s death anniversary came, she let Josie bring her in a tight hug, hiding her face on her crotch of her neck and grabbing her shirt tightly as the young siphoner caressed her hair, trying to calm her down. She let her see her at her most vulnerable moment, she let her hold her and comfort her, she was there and that meant the world for Hope.

Hope knew Josie loved touch, she was a hugger and didn’t have problem with physical contact, she loved it. She had seen it when she dated Penelope: holding hands, arms around the waist, hugs and kisses in the open. She was the contrary, she kept it for herself, no PDA, no showing around, no leaving her weaknesses our for everyone to see. It took a lot of prep-talk from herself and, to her dismay, from Alaric too, for her to do something as simple as grabbing her hand. It was discreet and fast, walking alongside Josie she had slipped her hand in hers, interlocking their fingers. The brunettes couldn’t smile wider at it. She knew hugs, holding hands; those things for her meant a special connection with someone, a kind of intimacy Hope wasn’t used to. Hope had gotten out of the comfort zone for her, and that meant the world for Josie.

**__ **

  * **_Smell_**



Smells can trigger our memory, our instincts and our emotions. We all have a characteristic smell and they say that when you fall in love, when you truly fall, the first thing you notice is someone’s smell.

Vanilla and summer days. The sweetness of the vanilla that blends delicately with everything, making it instantly better. The same sweetness she could see her in eyes, hear in her voice. It suited her, to her, the brunette was as sweet as vanilla. Summer days, those where you stay all day outside, by the pool. Summer days as the ones she spent with her father, when she was nothing but a child, the memories of them painting on the front yard together, making her feel truly happy. But summer days, as she, were calm, peaceful, enjoyable. Vanilla and summer days were the scent Hope so hopelessly needed, the one she was always ready to smell. Vanilla and summer days were Josie’s scent.

Fresh paint and rain. She was art, in all the meaning of the word, to her she was the definition of art. It only became clearer to her why she always smelled like fresh paint the first time she hanged out with her at her room. The blue eyes girl had sick talent, and she always seemed to put herself in the things she painted. The intoxicating smell, reflecting how she saw her, intoxicating and beautiful. Rain always made her feel calm, there was something on it that made Josie feel safe. The first time she was close enough for her to smell it, she became addict. The smell made her feel at home, save, calm. It was an important smell to her, something she felt she could have to herself and only to herself. The smell of rain was the only thing Josie was selfish about, it was hers. But, now the smell was her property, she had that scent that drove her crazy. Fresh paint and rain was Hope’s scent.

 

  * **_Taste_**



A kiss is said to break even the most powerful spell, to wake up the cursed princess, to seal a pact between lovers. A kiss is said to be one of the purest acts of love, and so they believed it was.

Impulsive and short was the kiss Hope pulled Josie in, their first kiss. The alcohol in her system made her brave; the loud music pushed her to do it. So she did, waking towards the brunette, she grabbed her by the waist and leaned on. Her lips met hers in a quick harsh way. Too quick for people to been able to make a double take but long enough for her to taste the mix of beer and vanilla flavored lipstick on her mouth.

Passionate and never ending was the kiss Josie had pulled Hope in, an awaited kiss. They had been together for two weeks, stealing little kisses and glances, keeping it down as Hope wasn’t the biggest fan of PDA. But the moment they had found themselves alone in her room, Josie longed for her touch. The kiss was different form the ones they had previously shared, it was long and patient and soon enough became a series of passionate kisses. The trybrid helping the brunette straddle her lap as they kissed, making up for all the lost time as they touched as young lovers did, getting high on each other.

**__ **

  * **_Hearing_**



Actions speak louder than words, but sometimes you need quiet words. Little yet meaningful words, comforting one, long awaited ones.

Josie loved too much, and everyone knew, and everyone was okay with it. She had first told Hope those tree words three months into the relationship. She had shyly whispered them to her when they were cuddling in her room. She held her in her arms, playing with the ends of her hair as the blue eyed girl sketched her. Her lips had touched her ear, making her shiver, as she confessed her feelings. Hope has turned around, looking into her eyes she had smiled at her and she had kissed her like she had never been kissed before, yet she didn’t said them back. The brunette knew why, and she had told her. That’s what made Hope Mikaelson fall in love with her, those words she had whispered looking into her eyes: **_“I love you. There’s no pressure for you to say them back. I understand, Hope.”_**

Hope was afraid of love, no, she was afraid of losing again. She was afraid of letting in and watch them being ripped away from her. She knew that if that happened with her, if Josie were to be taken away from her, she wouldn’t survive it. And she knew she felt it that night. When they were at the gardens hanging out, six months in the relationship. Hope was teaching her how to paint, but as Josie said, she was a lost cause. At that moment, with the sunshine hitting her in the face, highlighting her natural beauty, with paint stained on her hands and on her face, laughing at the disaster she had made yet really trying to make something out of it, that’s when she became aware of it. Hope said it back, so bluntly, so unexpected, so simple, yet for her, so perfectly. What made Josie snap her head towards her, her smile as big as her love for her. Smiling and kissing her so softly, repeating those four words that meant so much and had waited so long to hear from her lips: **_“I love you too.”_**


End file.
